Lethe and Mnemsoyne
by MuggleBeene
Summary: Business was slow at Boot's Investigations until Mrs. Michael Corner walked in and dropped two little bombs: a dangerous book was about and someone was trying to kill her husband.  A Terry Boot story, part of the Professor Muggle story series.
1. She Walked Into My Office

_**This story owes a debt to Headless Huntsman for the idea, initiated on the Professor Muggle forum. **_

**Chapter 1: She Walked Into My Office**

_October 2035_

It had been a quiet few weeks, too quiet. Nothing much except the usual tailing of a few errant husbands; tracking them down and providing their nervous wives proof of infidelity wasn't fun but it paid the bills. Actually I didn't have to worry about the bills. When Miranda and I officially retired from the Invisibles we had a nice pile of Galleons in Gringott's, enough to never have to work another day, but what was the use in that? Anton, our son, started at Hogwarts a month or so ago and was sorted into Ravenclaw, leaving us at loose ends. Mostly Miranda, since she'd retired early to raise him, but after he had turned seven I realized that I was missing too much of his growing up and told Rolf Scamander that I'd had enough. He'd tried to sway me into staying, promising less field work, but the Invisibles aren't like the Aurors, and you can't sit behind a desk all day and push parchment.

Our little office in Knockturn Alley was easy enough to obtain; cheap rent, an out-of-the-way location and enough privacy to shield even the most reluctant client. It hadn't taken long to change things around, Miranda had a small desk up front and was the 'receptionist' and my office is in the back, nothing much except a desk, a battered old file cabinet and some threadbare chairs for the clients. I didn't want them to stay and chat, just give me the facts, hand over the retainer Galleons and get out of the way. Miranda had to convince me to put up a sign so I acquiesced but insisted that it was small. Yes, the Boot Investigations sign hangs over the door but if you aren't actively looking for it most likely you'd miss it. I like it that way. Keeps the curious out.

I'd just finished filing the paperwork on the last case when Miranda walked into my office without knocking, as usual.

"We've got a client, Terry, and she looks familiar but I can't place her. Want me to have her wait for a bit?"

Always trying to make us seem busier than we were, that's my wife. "No. Show her in."

"Straighten your tie first, love." She winked at me and walked out the door.

I cast a quick mirror charm on the wall and took a look at my reflection. Not bad for sixty, still had my hair. Suits still fit, which was good. Never did like going to Muggle tailors, but after all those years working in Muggle Ops for the Ministry it just doesn't feel right to not wear a suit. I straightened my tie and dismissed the mirror charm right before she knocked on the door.

"Come in."

The moment she walked in I knew why Miranda couldn't place her, as it had been years since I'd seen her. Faith Corner, Michael Corner's wife. First time I met her was when she and Michael were dating, at Cho's wedding to the Muggle Mike Greene. She and Corner moved in different circles than we did, and when you used to work for the Invisibles losing touch with friends was just part of the job.

I stood up and nodded to her. "Faith Corner. Been a while. Have a seat."

As she sat down I looked her over; still blonde, fit, and somewhat snooty. Never could understand what Michael saw in her. Of course, after she adjusted her robe it wasn't hard to figure out. If they were fake it was a really good job, and if they were real they were spectacular at her age. Not too many women her age looked like that. The Robe was a new one from Madam Malkin's or someplace similar, expensive, and her rings and other jewelry looked like they cost a pretty Sickle. Hair perfect, a hint of lipstick and her shoulders were hunched forward. She held her purse in her lap, hands clasped on the top of the handles like a bird on a wire. Nervous.

"Thank you for seeing me, Terry. I didn't know who else to turn to." She took out a handkerchief edged in lace from her bag and dabbed her eyes. "I'm so worried."

"Tell me what's going on and I'll see what I can do."

"It all started with that bloody book. You know Michael teaches at Dumbledore University, Advanced Memory Modification theory and such, he's an expert of sorts, so that's why they brought him the book. After he started examining it things started to happen, odd things."

"What book?"

"Some book they recently found, a WLF book. It's got a horrible memory curse on it, the Ministry curse-breakers couldn't figure it out, so they brought it to Michael. That's when the threats started."

"Go on."

"The first was a letter that said to leave it alone. After that it got worse, the next one listed all the things I'd done that day, things nobody could know about. It was the raven, though…" She dabbed at her eyes again. "Terry, when Andrew woke up this morning there was a dead raven on his doorstep. Someone gouged its eyes out! I haven't even told Michael about it yet, Andrew owled me and I came over here."

I sat back in my chair and looked at her; seemed like she was really upset, but there was something more going on. "Your son's an Auror. Did he follow up on the raven with the Aurors?"

She nodded. "Yes, and they're looking into it, but…" Faith looked around for a moment, taking in the shabbiness and shadows of the office. "Are you sure we can't be overheard?"

"Yeah."

After closing and opening her eyes she leaned forward, her hands on the desk. "Terry, Michael told me that you and your wife used to be Invisibles. You know the Aurors have their rules. I'm worried, worried that someone is trying to kill Michael! Will you please help us? I can pay…"

I shook my head. "Of course I'll help. No charge. It's Michael we're talking about. Does he know you're here?"

"No, and I want it to stay that way. He's got enough to worry about."

"Ok. Here's what we're going to do. I need all the letters and other threatening things you've been sent."

"Oh, I can't. I burned them. Didn't want Michael to find them." She shivered. "I think the Aurors have the dead raven."

Great, any potential leads were gone, vanished like smoke. "I'll need a list of all people involved. Send me an owl later today. I have some ideas on where to begin."

Faith stood up rapidly and I couldn't help but watch certain parts of her anatomy react against gravity. Corner was a lucky bastard. She shook my hand, thanked me over and over, and left the office.

-ooo-

It was the usual crowd in the Centaur's Arse, one of the worst pubs in England but one of the best places in Knockturn Alley to find out information. For a price, of course. Plus nobody wanted to say where they'd been after they'd been in the pub. Telling someone you've been in the Centaur's Arse usually makes conversation a bit awkward. I sat and nursed my half-flat Bat Bladder Ale because eventually someone would come in that would help. If you waited long enough, they always did. Even at midday the pub was as dark as most of the patrons' hearts, cold and damp too, but in order to get the information on the darker side I do what I have to. The argument with Miranda before I left the office kept circling my thoughts, and I couldn't dismiss a lot of what she'd said. Yes, we could have used the Galleons but I couldn't take them since it was Corner. Yes, it was all pretty vague, and she was absolutely right that everything was suspicious. Merlin, that's why we're in our line of work, though, suspicion. Without it there'd be no reason to even have the office and I'd be doing who knows what.

When he came through the door I looked over to Mugump, the bartender, and unobtrusively itched my ear. Bartenders are damn good sources, and it had taken me enough Galleons to make sure that Mugump always steered me straight. Lindsay Herral was the man he said would be my best bet, and I was hoping he was right. Mugump nodded at me and shortly thereafter the man came over to my table in the back with his free drink.

"You aren't no Muggle, are you, mate?" He sat down across from me and raised the glass of firewhiskey. "But I'll take a free drink all the same."

Herral looked to be about seventy years old, calloused hands that indicated manual labor of some sort, obviously not much of a wizard. Shabby clothes except for a very nice waistcoat under his threadbare robe. "No. Just like the clothes. I need some information, and if I like what I hear there are more free drinks in your future." I watched him scan the room without moving his head. "Don't worry; they know not to say a word. They know better."

"Not telling you me name." He threw down the firewhiskey in a gulp. "And imma gonna need a lot more of these."

"Sure." I already knew his name and in ten minutes and an owl I'd know more than Herral's mum if I wanted to, so agreeing to his little demand was easy. I looked over at Mugump and raised my hand, and after I moved my index finger he got the idea. One unopened bottle of Old Ogden's later I leaned forward towards the man. "I'm looking for information on a book."

"Try the library, mate." He twisted the cork off the top of the whiskey bottle with his teeth and poured a very tall drink. "Do I look like the book type?"

"For this kind of book, yes." I laid out what I knew, skipped the specific details and told him that I was in the market for a rare book, one that was supposedly cursed. That in and of itself was no big deal, but when I leaned forward and mentioned the WLF his face turned ghostly pale. Before he could respond I pulled out a small bag of Galleons and sat it on the table in front of him. "Just between us. A business deal. More where that came from. My contact details are in the bag. Enjoy your firewhiskey."

-ooo-

The rain started falling almost the minute I sat foot out of the pub and I wished I had that trench coat that Professor Muggle gave me when I started Boot Investigations. Said it was part of the image. As it was I kept the black falcon statue on my desk, even though it reminded me of the tiringly long conversation I had with Hank about private investigators and old Muggle movies. Didn't have the heart to tell him I'd see that movie over and over when I worked for Muggle Ops in London. He's a nice guy, bit overenthusiastic some times, but a good bloke. Helped him and his oldest daughter out of a jam a while back, bad business with a druggy American wizard. I thought about going to see him, since he's got the personal experience dealing with that WLF lot and he knows a fair kip about books, but the thought of going to Hogwarts didn't feel right. Only one other place. I walked back to the office, picked up my coat and headed back out into the rain. Even though I could Apparate from anywhere I didn't like doing it in Knockturn Alley. Too many variables.

Dumbledore University spread all over the side of the hill like a mess of bad weeds, popping up higher in some spots than others. To the wizarding folk it was a gleaming sign of progress; to me it looked just like any other Muggle university, buildings all over the place, big administration building, sidewalks everywhere, the whole kit. Supposedly there are classes that Aurors take as part of their specialization training. Robards would have blown a gasket if that would have happened on his watch; he liked keeping Auror things secret. Potter was exactly as _The Prophet_ said, a new kind of Head Auror. At least the rain was keeping the student population down, much easier to make my way in without being noticed. The Muggle suit was something of a trademark, not too many wore them but every now and then you'd see them out and about, but I wasn't too worried. I had a plausible explanation.

The administration building was almost an extension of her, all form and functionality combined, not a lot of excess. It didn't take long to find her office, and the witch outside didn't keep me waiting long. I walked in and sat down without being invited, something that caused her to raise an eyebrow. Always one about the niceties and proper form, even now.

"It is good to see you, Terry. What can I do for you today?"

Hermione Weasley sat behind her desk wearing the dark blue robe with embroidered half-moon symbols that was the standard attire of the instructors at Dumbledore University. Her hair was pulled back, more grey than brown these days, but we were all speeding towards the eventual end. Some of us just showed it more than others.

"Good to see you too, Mrs. Weasley. I'm on a case. Wondered if you'd have the time to answer some questions."

She waved me off. "Terry, we've known each other too long to stand on formality. Hermione, please. Now what kind of case? Is this something that the Aurors are working on? You know I can't…"

"I know. Friends with Harry and married to Ron, kind of hard to forget. Can't tell you who my client is, confidentiality and all that, but if you'll agree to keep this between us I'll tell you what I can." She pursed her lips and hesitated, and it wasn't hard to figure out why. "I'm sure your husband will hear only what he needs to, correct?"

"I don't keep secrets from Ron." She clasped her hands and sat them on top of a piece of parchment on her desk. "So keep that in mind."

"Duly noted." I pulled a little notebook from the inside pocket of my jacket. "It's about a book. Corner's involved. You know the one."

"Oh." She blinked rapidly. "How did you find out about that?"

"I have my sources. Michael's a good friend of mine, you remember back at Hogwarts. Apparently someone's been making threats, trying to scare him off the book. It's cursed, right?"

Hermione's mouth fell open, and when she finally remembered she could talk she wasn't very happy. "Only the Aurors and very select staff know about that book. I've half a mind to tell Ronald…"

"Then tell him. Like I said, I'm working on a case. Might end up helping out the Aurors. What can you tell me about the book?"

"Nothing." She straightened up suddenly and began tapping on the desk. "I don't know anything, and honestly, Terry, you can't expect me to tell you even if I did. I know you used to be an Auror among other things, so you should know how this will work out. Harry has his best people on it."

I nodded. "I'm sure he does."

As the anger faded I noticed it was replaced by fear. She was always easy to read, even back at Hogwarts. Easy to read when she was excited about lessons, books, or worse, Weasley. Once I'd seen that face I knew my chances with her were done and the fact that she married Ron was a foregone conclusion. Still a pretty face, even after all these years. A pretty face covered with fear; she hadn't known about the threats, obviously.

"Terry, you said something about threats to Michael?"

"Yes. Can't say anything more, protecting my source. Just keep an eye out. Send me an owl if anything funny happens." I closed my notebook and stood up. "Nice little place you've got here. Doesn't surprise me that you'd be running a university. You would have been a great fit in Ravenclaw."

The fear vanished from her face. "Oh, yes, well, thank you. We're growing more and more each day. We have classes for everybody, even you. I have the course offerings…"

I waved her off. "Thanks, Hermione, but I've got work to do. Tell Ron hello."

I left her office and walked out of the administration building with a smile on my face. After I took a look at my watch I figured that I'd get a visit from Ron Weasley in the next two hours, give or take. My visit had been successful. She'd tell Ron that I not only knew about the book but that I knew about the threats, something that she didn't know but the Aurors knew. That little scrap of information would be enough to have the Aurors 'round the office in no time.

After I made it back to the office I filled in Miranda on what had happened. She went over the transcript from the meeting with Faith Corner; we'd installed a charm on my office that worked like a Quick Quotes Quill, anytime a client gave me information a quill recorded the information on a parchment in the other room. Even though my wife is still a damn good looking woman who wears clothing a bit too revealing and young for her she kept going on about Faith Corner. She didn't like her, said it was a gut feeling. I filed that away and told Miranda she was just jealous, but I knew better than to not listen to my wife. Whenever she had a gut feeling about people it was usually right, and I knew that in order to get the lay of the land I needed to do some research, starting with Faith Corner.

-ooo-

I was reading The Prophet when my office door flew open. Ron Weasley, mad as a wet hippogriff, stood in front of my desk.

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing, Boot?"

I folded the paper and sat it on the desk. "Good to see you, Ron. Tea?"

"Hang the fucking tea, Terry. How did you know about the threats to Corner?"

"Sit down and I'll tell you what I can."

Reluctantly Ron sat down in one of the chairs, shaking the water from his robe onto my floor. I ignored that and took out my little notebook. "Client came in today and engaged me to do some research on the book. Apparently it's a bad book, cursed, and since Corner's the expert du jour on memory theory they took it to him. I went to see your wife to find out if she knew anything more, but she didn't tell me a thing. That's about it."

"Bollocks. You know about the threats. Who hired you, Boot?"

I shook my head. "Can't do that. I can work with the Aurors, though. Why're you here, anyway? You're the Assistant Minister of Magic, not an Auror anymore. Shouldn't I be talking to Harry right now?" Ron scowled at me and it was all I could do to keep from laughing.

"Bloody damn Invisibles. Think you're better than the rest…"

"_Former_ Invisible, Ron. Former. And tell Harry the offer stands; I'll work with the Aurors. Up to a point."

"Damn right you will."

After Ron left without saying another word I was laughing when Miranda came into my office. Things were about to get interesting.


	2. Paying the Price

**Chapter 2: Paying the Price**

Faith Corner, nee Pitorn, left information all over the place, bad as gnomes all over a new field. Couldn't go more than ten steps before something popped up. Even though it was all the normal, boring stuff Miranda kept looking for information, something that would prove her initial feelings about Faith were correct. Usually my wife just decided whether she liked someone or not, but this time she wanted proof. I chalked it up to my friendship with Michael; hard to tell someone their good friend's wife is doing something behind their back without proof. More than that, though, I knew that every angle had to be examined, even the ones that looked pat and innocent.

It was late that night when Miranda and I compared notes. As usual I let her go first.

"Here, you can either read along or listen." She handed me a file. I flipped it open to see several pictures of Faith, mostly from her younger days. "You want everything or just the highlights?"

"Everything." I sat back in my chair and crossed my legs. "Start from the beginning." I watched my wife sit back in her chair, cross her legs and try to keep the robe around her in some semblance of propriety. Funny, how guarded she was privately but out in public she'd shock people with her wardrobe. One of the reasons we'd been married so long.

"Faith Amaryllis Pitorn, born 16 February 1987 in St. Mungo's to Wally and Anastasia Pitorn. Grew up privileged, as her father was an investor in Zonko's. After Zonko's went out of business her family lost a lot of money. Father tried to keep things going but wouldn't sell out to the Weasleys, so the rest of the investors bought him out, series of bad investments after that. During the Voldie war years they stayed in the background, not doing much of anything. Faith started Hogwarts at 12 in 1999 because her parents were still nervous about things, sorted into Slytherin. There's a picture in there of her in the Slytherin stands at a Quidditch match when she was in her fifth year that's interesting. Take a look."

I sorted through the pictures until I found it. In the stands, waving at the camera, were several students. Faith was easy to pick out with her blonde hair and easily recognizable face, but it was another student that caught my eye.

"That's Ron Weasley's assistant Edith in the row above her, isn't it?"

"Right. Edith Winston." Miranda nodded her head. "Notice anything else?"

I watched the picture unfold and noticed it right at the end; a dark-headed boy put his arm around Faith's shoulders. "Who's the boyfriend?"

"Ah, its things like this that make me wish I didn't get kicked out of school. That's Richard Park. Edith's ex-husband."

I put the picture back in the folder. "Things like that happen all the time, Miranda. Corner dated Cho when we were at school, hell, Ginny Potter dated a lot of boys. Hogwarts stuff. No big deal."

"I thought you'd say that, Terry, you hopeless romantic. Take a look at this, then." She pulled out a picture from her file and handed it to me. "That was taken from _The Daily Prophet_ archives, January 2014 to be exact. Notice anything?"

New Year's Eve party at Grimmauld Place, Harry and Ginny Potter's house before they build their place out at Godric's Hollow, that was easy to tell from the background and the caption. Faith and Michael Corner stood next to Edith and Richard Park-Winston in their formal robes with drinks in their hands. If I hadn't been looking for it I would have missed it, but as the couples started walking away Richard gave Faith a quick glance. Miniscule. Basically non-existent, but it was there. "So you're saying that even though Faith and Michael are married, and Edith and Richard, there's still something between Faith and Richard. Is that what you're telling me? She's been fooling about with him?"

"Maybe. You said to give you all the background on Faith that I could and that's what I'm doing, love. You want the rest?"

"Sure."

From there on out it was pretty standard. Michael and Faith had Andrew in 2015, the year after the Potter party picture. Faith worked for a while at Madame Malkin's shop before Michael did the move from the Ministry to Dumbledore University, and then she officially became one of those women who bought clothing and worked on various charities. One of the women who 'lunch' as a profession. That was odd, as I didn't expect she and Michael would have had enough Galleons to keep things afloat, let alone live like that. Something to look into later, if needed, but the book was still gnawing at me.

"What about the book?"

Miranda made a face at me. "You said to check out Faith, not the book. That's your job."

It chapped my ass but she was right; looked like it would be another day out in the field scrounging leads.

-ooo-

It was the usual wonderful British weather, overcast, rainy and cold. I pulled the collar of my trench coat closer and kept walking down the street, irritated that I didn't have a hat. Passing by a tea shop I saw a couple sitting next to the window, holding hands. That made me think of Corner and his wife; so what if she was screwing around on him, it wasn't germane to the fact that someone was threatening him about a book that someone had dropped on his doorstep. It gnawed on me that I didn't know a whole hell of a lot about the book, why a book pertaining to that damn bunch of idiots known as the WLF had surfaced now. The war had been over for four years now and almost everything about the Wizarding Liberation Front had been released to the public. Well, almost everything. I knew certain things, like the involvement of Professor Muggle, had been kept fairly quiet. It was then that I stopped and looked at my watch. If the Ministry'd kept Hank's involvement out of the official record, how much more had they censored?

I was on my way to the Centaur's Arse to see if Lindsay Herral would make another appearance when I could tell someone was following me. After a few blocks I knew I wasn't dealing with an amateur; whoever it was knew what the bloody hell they were doing. The fact that I'd been doing this cloak and dagger stuff longer than most gave me an edge, so I ducked into a shop doorway and moved into the shadows. He came up after a few minutes, backtracked, waited and backtracked again, moving along the opposite side of the street. After disappearing for a few minutes he resurfaced between two buildings, staying to the shadows, but I got enough of a look at him to know who I was dealing with. Teddy Lupin. Somehow I wasn't surprised.

He made his way over across the street and that was when I stepped out and waved at him. "Hello, Ted."

The Auror turned, caught my eye and I watched his shoulders sag just barely. He walked over and stood close by. "Hello Agent Boot."

"Nope." I shook my head. "On my own now, Boot Investigations. No agent. So who was it that sent you to tail me, Weasley or Potter?"

"You know I can't say that."

"Right. So do you want to do this here in the street or should we go to the pub like normal people?"

"Which pub? I don't think the customers at your usual would like to see this robe walk in the door."

He was right; half of regulars at the Centaur's Arse would bolt the minute they saw an Auror robe walk in. "Leaky or my office?"

"The Leaky, I'm hungry."

-ooo-

We got a couple of curious looks once we walked into The Leaky Cauldron but Alice Potter showed us to a small, private room upstairs. Once we'd ordered I shook my head at Lupin. "Figures we'd come here, you being Harry's godson and all. His daughter-in-law just brought us to this room and I'm sure he won't hear anything about that. Right?"

"I was hungry."

"Right. Good story, Auror." I took a sip of tea. "Ok, here's the deal. Ron Weasley showed up at my door the other day and I told him the same thing I'll tell you now; I'll work with the Aurors, up to a point. Have to protect the privacy of my client. I'll tell you what I know if you do the same. Deal?"

"Ok, Boot, ok. I've been authorized to brief you, but only to a point. Anything else you'll have to come into the Ministry and do it all official and proper."

I told the kid pretty much the same song and dance I'd given Weasley, that Corner is a good friend and that I'd been contacted to investigate the threats on his life in connection with the book. Apparently this wasn't news to him as he didn't seem to be paying much attention, so I dropped in the little tidbit about the dead raven with the missing eyes, and that sure as hell perked his ears up. He didn't let on but I could tell that the part about the raven was something that only the Aurors knew about.

"Boot, how did you know that? If we find out you've…"

I waved him off. "Listen, kid, I know Potter's your godfather and the head of the Aurors but I've known him a hell of a lot longer than you have. You're talking to a member of Dumbledore's Army, remember that. If Potter didn't want it to get out it wouldn't, and there's no way in bloody hell I'd be able to bug the Ministry, let alone the Auror office. I have sources, remember? I'm good at what I do. So what can you tell me about Andrew Corner?"

"Andy? Why do you want to know about him?"

"Cut the hippogriff shit, Lupin. We both know the raven was sent to Andy Corner. What I want to know is why him instead of his father."

"To frighten Michael from working on the book, obviously." Lupin took a sip of tea. "If the threats to him didn't work then threats to his only son would."

"And the raven because Michael and Andy were in Ravenclaw, right. More to it than that, though. A dead raven's one thing, but a dead raven with gouged out eyes is another thing altogether."

"Sounds like you know a lot about Andy. Why ask me?"

I stood up and tossed a Galleon on the table. "Tell Potter and Weasley that when they want to play Quidditch instead of practice I'll be ready. Take care of yourself, Auror."

-ooo-

I spent the rest of the day in the office, the quiet only broken by a crazy old bint who thought her house elves were trying to poison her. She wouldn't take no for an answer and eventually Miranda took pity on her and left to go investigate. Hopefully all that would turn up on that one was that the woman's family needed to either take her in or send her to the wacky ward of St. Mungo's.

I'd just started the kettle when there was a knock on the door. I'd taken off my jacket and just had on my tie and waistcoat, but when I heard the knock again, and in that pattern, I didn't bother getting properly dressed. That code meant that my guest could only be one person. After I let him in he sat down the bag of Chinese takeaway on Miranda's desk.

"That'll be ten Sickles and two Gnuts, sir."

Monty was a good kid and looked like any other twenty-something delivery guy. I'd taken his case a few years ago and got him off a paternity suit; apparently he liked to have a few too many pints and wander into Muggle pubs. Did my research and convinced the Muggle solicitor she was barking up the wrong tree, gave her the proof. Who knew the kid was sterile? I handed him the money along with a Galleon. "Thanks for the service."

After he left I took the bag back to my office and unloaded everything. It was the usual, Miranda's vegetarian Lo Mein, dumplings, soup and my sweet and sour chicken. The piece of cardboard used to firm up the bag was the piece I was looking for, though. I pulled it out, waved my wand at it and watched it do its usual dance, turning into an envelope. The contents were exactly what I was hoping for; Lindsay Herral had information on my book, for a price.

I put the envelope into my waistcoat pocket and picked up my jacket. Food would have to wait.

-ooo-

It was raining harder as I made my way to the spot next to the Thames River where Herral had set for a meeting place. It was somewhat out in the open, a Muggle area, and a place where we could see anyone coming. I found him standing next to the river on a bridge looking out over the water.

"You have information for me?

"For a price." Herral rubbed what looked like a good week's worth of stubble on his face. "Yeh get what yeh pay for."

I pulled out a bottle of Old Ogden's and a pouch of Galleons. "This do?"

He took the bottle and Galleons, weighing the pouch in his hand. "This'll do nicely, yeh, this'll do."

"Good. What can you tell me?"

Herral looked around for a moment and then turned to me. "Word on the street is dat someone's turned up half uv the big book."

"Big book? Keep it coming."

"The WLF kept all uv its membership records inna big book, who was on their side, how much they was paying, all that. When the war started going against them they split it up into two books, each with memory spells on 'em. One book makes yeh remember, one book makes yeh forget. Can't use one without the other. The bigguns took the books with 'em, but when they started getting' nabbed by the Aurors and such they moved the books around until they're in the hands of the little 'uns. Someone must have done a bit of thievery and found out what they had in their haul and sold it, that's the one that's at the fancy university now." He hefted the pouch of Galleons. "For a wee bit more I might be able ta find out…"

I reached in my coat, pulled out another pouch and handed it to him. "See what you can do."

He pocketed the Galleons and walked away, taking a swig off of the firewhiskey after a few meters. I stood there and put my foot up on the bottom of the bridge rail. No wonder Corner was being threatened; the book had the potential to blow all the secrets about the WLF wide open. People that had been involved but thought that was all behind them might wake up to find their life had been turned upside-down. Made perfect sense why someone would want to keep those books secret. Also made me want to find the missing one.

-ooo-

It was three in the morning when the proximity alert went off and Miranda was out of bed with her wand before I could even throw off the covers. After I watched her try and pull down her nightgown to cover her arse I took my sector of the house; dead still on my side, not a thing. When I got to the living room, though, Miranda stood there with an Auror who looked wet behind the ears. Two sentences out of her mouth and I knew I was right.

Apparently I was needed immediately in the Auror Department, and I took it as something big because they sent someone to fetch me. I also got the dig from sending over the newbie; Christ, she looked like she might have just left Hogwarts she was so young. I told her that I'd join her as soon as I put on my clothes but she didn't buy it; whoever gave her orders didn't realize she'd follow everything literally, so when they said to stay with me until we hit the Ministry she took it to heart. Auror Carla Jaye followed me into the bedroom and watched me get dressed. I watched her eyes when I put on my firearms. Definitely something the Aurors didn't use, but I'd been in Muggle Ops and the Invisibles too long to be without them. She raised an eyebrow when she saw me slip on the charcoal grey Muggle suit but she didn't say anything. Maybe she was smarter than a gnome after all.

The good news after we got to the Auror Department was that I knew the bloke in charge, Harold Minsing. He'd been knocking around the Aurors longer than almost anybody else I knew, and more importantly he knew better than to fuck with me at that time in the morning before I'd had tea, let alone coffee.

"This better be good, Harold."

He nodded and dismissed Auror Jaye. As soon as we were alone he motioned with his head towards the tea trolley, handed me a cup and began pouring. "Sorry about Jaye, she's new. She was supposed to wait until her partner arrived but, well, you know. 'Want to prove I'm a real Auror' and all that."

I added a sugar and some milk. "Partner, huh? So I rate the dangerous protocols? Interesting."

"Yes, well, we'll get into that once Potter gets here."

"You called in Harry? Harold, what's going on? Do I need to owl my solicitor?"

Luckily for Harold he never had to answer because Harry walked into the office in an old pair of jeans and a ratty green jumper, one that I knew his mum-in-law had knitted for him years ago. He dismissed Minsing and poured himself cup of tea. "Sorry about the timing, Terry. Come on, let's go to my office."

Potter's office was still a complete wreck, crap everywhere, even though he was Head Auror. I moved a pile of parchment off of the chair in front of his desk and sat down. "So, a baby Auror shows up alone at my house and sets off the proximity alarm, I find out from Minsing that she was supposed to have a partner which means it's the dangerous protocols, and now you show up? Must be big."

Harry nodded, his face devoid of emotion. "Afraid it is. Terry, do you know a man named Lindsay Herral?"

Normally I'd tell anyone asking me about a source to get stuffed, but it wasn't just anyone asking me, it was Potter. I told him everything, laid it all out. Faith's visit to my office, the threats to Michael and Andrew Corner, and how Herral fit in. He leaned forward when I started telling him about the WLF and the two book thing, how both books were needed to make everything work. After I had finished he nodded.

"Thanks for telling me everything, Terry. You know it's just procedure but I have to ask anyway; where were you tonight around nine?"

I knew what had happened; someone had popped Herral. At least I knew exactly where I was at that time. Miranda had wanted to go out and eat. "Ask your daughter, Miranda and I got a late bite at Victus. We were at her restaurant until they closed, last ones out. Couldn't pass up pudding. Who found Herral?"

"Muggle couple coming home from the pub. One of ours in Muggle Ops picked it up and sent it our way. When they searched him he had your card in his shoe."

"Bet that smelled good."

Harry shook his head. "Reports are that he smelled like he'd fallen in a vat of firewhiskey, but that isn't what killed him. Terry, someone used the killing curse."

"Your suspect pool and paperwork just went down, then. Not a Muggle." I watched him close the folder and sit back in his chair. "So what now, Harry? I just gave you my client, word gets out about that and it'll be bad for business."

He shook his head. "I wouldn't do that, Terry. You were seen having a drink with Herral in the Centaur's Arse a few days ago, if anybody asks we just brought you in to ask about that." He took off his glasses and sat them on the desk. "Terry, will you work with us on this? If that book is what you say it is…"

I nodded. "Yeah, I'll work with you. Lot of people probably want that book to go away. That means Corner and his family are in danger. Book's kept at the university, right? Maybe I should go over there and take a look, talk to Michael. As a favor to you and the Aurors, of course."


	3. Escalation and Secrets

**Chapter 3: Escalation and Secrets**

I didn't go home after my little meeting with Potter. Too wide awake. Stopped by a little all-night place and got the biggest damn coffee they had, extra shot, whipped cream, the works. Better than a potion any day, especially the taste. When I got to my office I took off my jacket and sat down, pulled out the file and started looking over things again. My only informant was dead, the book was more dangerous than the garden variety cursed book and my wife thought that Faith Corner was cheating on Michael. Lovely.

I pulled out my old files on the WLF and took another look. Even after all these years it still wasn't pretty. The demise of the Death Eaters and old Voldie had driven all of the Muggle hate and resentment underground; without Voldemort there wasn't an outlet to express unfounded rage and hatred towards those who were different, and that simmered for a long time. Like most things, though, you can only keep a lid on it for so long, and the prejudice boiled over into the Wizarding Liberation Front. Liberation, what a crock of hippogriff shit, liberation from what? A great lot of idiots went over to the WLF, some openly but most did so in secret. The secrecy was the key, though. Who knew what fine, upstanding member of wizarding society had once thrown in with the WLF when they were trying to take over the world by force? If that book, or books apparently, if that information became public then a whole bunch of people were suddenly going to have their little lives thrown to the Dementors. Not a pretty sight.

There was about an hour or so to go before I could head up to Dumbledore University and talk to Corner; usually getting a chance to talk to him was something I looked forward to, but this was going to be altogether different. My angle was that Potter had asked me to investigate on the quiet so that he wouldn't know that his wife had contacted me. Faith Corner…yeah, she might have slept around on Michael at one time or another, but if she didn't care about him so much why did she walk into my office and try to hire me? Miranda was positive she was knocking boots with another wizard even now, but it didn't really figure into the investigation. 'Women's intuition' or some shit, that's what my wife said. Normally I'd ignore that stuff, but after all those years working with Miranda I knew better than to ignore her gut reactions. Luckily I'm good at not showing what's going on when I talk to someone, a skill I picked up years ago in Muggle Ops and it's served me well ever since.

The sun was almost shining when I decided it was time to head over to Dumbledore University and see Corner. Hopefully the fact that it wasn't raining for the first time in days was going to be a good sign, but I knew better than to trust the weather as a sign or portent. Especially in London.

-ooo-

Corner wasn't at his office when I got there, a note on his door said that he was 'unavoidably detained' and would arrive in time for the next class so I headed out of the building and had almost made it out the door when I heard my name. I turned around and she didn't look happy.

"Good morning, Hermione. Just on my way out."

Hermione Weasley tapped her toe and crossed her arms across her chest. "And what brings you to campus today, Mr. Boot?"

I shook my head. "Mr. Boot, eh? Ok, we'll play it that way. I came to see Michael Corner, _Mrs_. Weasley. Have one of your assistants tell him I stopped by."

"Is this a social visit or…"

"Professional. Good day, _Mrs_. Weasley."

I left the building before she could start in on her plethora of questions as usual. Thinking back on it I'm glad things turned out the way they did. Yeah, Hermione was my type back in the day, but she probably would have driven me mental. Miranda, on the other hand…well, mum always hated her but dad always shook his head and smiled like an idiot. I laughed as I thought back on how she'd completely flustered Professor Muggle when the WLF was ramping up, and it was then that I realized I should probably go pay him a visit.

Gaining an audience with Hank wasn't hard, especially as Longbottom runs Hogwarts these days. One quick peregrine falcon patronus message to Neville and I stood outside the front gate of my old school; Hogwarts is Hogwarts, nothing much changes too drastically over the years. Sure, there may be a few new portraits, but it's always the same. After the doors opened Hank Boyd met me looking like he always does, a flustered Muggle academic who still can't believe he's getting away with teaching at Hogwarts.

"Morning, Professor. Hope I'm not disrupting your classes."

"Oh no, Terry, not at all. Gave them a writing assignment and dismissed them for the day." He leaned forward and whispered conspiratorially "Besides I could use a bit of a break. Let's go to my office."

I followed Professor Muggle through the castle until we arrived at his office, and like Hogwarts it hadn't changed in years. Muggle books everywhere, different Muggle music devices and the smell of a pipe. I sat down in front of his desk, took out my wand and opened the window.

"Yes, well, thanks." Hank took out a pipe, filled it and got it puffing soon afterwards. "So what do I owe the pleasure, Terry?"

"Working on a case, Hank. Heard anything about a book or books connected to the WLF?"

His eyes widened and he took a deep breath. "Shit. Ok, this is off the record, right? You were never here? One of those James Bond things?"

I sighed. "It's no secret that I'm here but I wouldn't repeat anything we talk about for your own good. The books?"

He puffed on the pipe and pushed his glasses to the top of his head. "I did visit with Harry, unofficially, of course, about the book that's at Dumbledore U. It's got an interesting word on the front page, Lethe. Are you familiar with Lethe and Mnemosyne, Terry?"

"What do you think, Professor?"

Hank chuckled a bit. "Right, right, didn't expect so. In Greek mythology Mnemosyne was the mother of the muses, Zeus being a horny old bastard so there's nine muses, but that's not the important part. She guarded a pool in Hades that restored memories, the counterpart of the river Lethe. Lethe makes you forget. If the book has a reference to Lethe, forgetfulness, then there has to be a way to trigger Mnemosyne or memory. I told Harry they're looking at a spell or something that has a reference to Mnemosyne, that will be the key to decrypting the book. Interesting that the WLF, those anti-Muggle fuckers, used Muggle mythological references. Hypocritical bastards." He took another puff off of his pipe. "And as much as I'd like to strap on the old guns, I'm much too old to accompany you anymore, Terry. Besides, Melody would have a shit fit, I'm a grandfather now, plus even with the potions my back kills me if I do anything too strenuous…"

"No, Hank. Those days are over. Just doing some investigating for the Aurors." I stood up. "You've been a big help but I must be going."

"Really? I helped? Ok, glad to help, then. You and Miranda should stop by Colony House soon, maybe over Christmas Holiday. Oh, and in case you're wondering Anton did very well on his last Muggle Studies assignment."

I nodded. "Good to know. I'll talk to Miranda. Thanks, Hank." I left his office and headed down to the front gate. I thought about a detour to stop off and see Anton, but if I knew my son he would be embarrassed that I'd checked up on him. He's an independent little cuss. No idea where he gets that.

-ooo-

I figured Miranda would be at the office when I returned but no such luck; instead of my wife Ted Lupin leaned against my office door reading a book. I nodded at him, unlocked the door and motioned for him to walk in. After turning on the lights I went into my office and sat down at my desk. He got the hint and followed, sitting in the chair directly across from me. "So Lupin, what brings you by, delivering flowers? My wife's not in."

He snorted, and for a brief moment his hair went from brown to blue, but just as quickly it changed back again. "Funny, that was actually funny. A regular laugh riot. I guess the stories about you aren't all true, then."

It was an obvious lead to ask about what people said about me but to be honest I didn't give a crap. I leaned back in my chair and put my feet on the desk. "What is it this time, Potter find another dead body?"

"No." Lupin shook his head. "We found something different this time. Harry sent me over to see you instead of having you come into the office, after a stop along the way to see Rolf Scamander. Rolf sent me to you…actually he sent me to your wife, but you got here first."

"Wait a tic, Potter sent you to Rolf, but then he sent you to see Miranda? Start talking."

"They've gone past threats, Boot, now its poisons and not just any old poison, either. This one is specific to the person, to Corner, actually. Only works for his genetics according to the research department, but they said that the Invisibles knew more about it than they did. Shady things, you know. That's why Harry sent me to see Rolf, but he said your wife was the best agent he'd ever had when it came to potions, so here I am."

He was right; there was nobody I knew better with potions than my wife. She also made some damn good perfume, stuff that probably had a slightly illegal element in it because when she wore that stuff I couldn't refuse her a damn thing. "Miranda's on a case right now. Fill me in, though. They were after Corner, right?"

"Michael Corner, that's right. Auror out at Dumbledore intercepted it."

I heard the door close and heard the distinctive footsteps of my wife; sure enough she stuck her head into my office but if she was surprised she didn't register it. Lupin filled her in about the poison and took out a small vial from his robe, handed it to her and said Potter'd be waiting on our report. Aurors, always giving orders. Lupin's matter-of-fact assertion that we'd do exactly what he wanted without questioning it made me wish old Robards was still kicking, he'd have brought everyone into his office and yelled for a good half hour or so. Always entertaining.

After a run to go get the extra-strength coffee that Miranda always drinks I sat the cup down on the counter and watched her bend over her cauldron; she had all of her old Invisibles kit out on the table, making notes as she went along.

"This isn't an amateur we're dealing with, love. Look at the genetic enchantments…they had to have some component to activate the poison for Michael."

"Like polyjuice?"

She nodded. "Once they got something of Michael's, a hair, fingernail clipping, skin sample, sperm, anything genetic, once they got that then it would work."

A silver stag patronus soared into the room before I could comment on Miranda's listing of genetic material and I heard Potter's voice. "Andrew Corner poisoned but not fatally. At St. Mungo's. Meet me there."

I looked over at Miranda and she was as confused as I was. "Didn't you say this was genetically triggered? If it would kill Michael based on his genetics, wouldn't it do the same to his son?"

My wife stood back from her cauldron and raised an eyebrow. "Anyone with Michael's genetics would be dead in moments if he ingested even a small quantity; maybe they didn't use the same poison? Has to be something different than this stuff because if they used the same batch he'd be dead before he hit the ground."

-ooo-

Potter and Lupin were waiting for us when we hit St. Mungo's; they stood outside the critical care wing and were talking in low voices when Miranda and I arrived. Lupin looked irritated to see us but Potter looked somewhat relieved.

"Terry, thanks for coming. You too, Miranda. Let's go in, I'll brief you in there."

We followed Potter into Andrew's private room, and he didn't look good to say the least. A Healer stood next to him, waving her wand about and covered Andrew's head in a faint blue haze. I looked over at Miranda and she just nodded; apparently this was a good course of action. Potter took out his wand and cast a spell at the door and even a troll would know that it had to be something big for him to do that.

"What are we dealing with, Harry? Something different than the poison sample that Lupin dropped off earlier?"

He shook his head. "Healers said it was the exact same thing."

Miranda snorted. "Then how the bloody hell is he still alive? A few drops of that stuff would kill a dragon. A Corner dragon, but still..."

"That's why you two are here. I've got the Aurors and the Healers working on it, but since your office is down in Knockturn Alley…"

I got it. "So you need help on the darker side of things, then. Ok, we'll help, but we'll need some background first. Miranda?"

She leaned on the table next to Andrew and watched the Healer continue the blue haze. "Medical records. I need access to all of Andrew's medical records and anyone related to him, especially Michael. Go three down, three generations or iterations away from him. I need to see if there are any patterns to get an idea of what we're up against, especially why he's still alive."

"How'd they get him, Harry?" I kept my eyes focused on Potter to avoid looking at Michael's son. "Any ideas?"

He shook his head. "Not yet, I'm afraid. Happened at home, Faith called in the Emergency Healers and we were notified immediately."

I couldn't help myself and took another look at Andrew. His face, even through the blue haze, was pale as one of the Hogwarts' ghosts. He was sweating and his breathing was feeble at best. After all of those years of looking at people who were dying or dead, even the deaths I'd caused, I'd never really been affected, but this time I was. The threats had been one thing, we'd had enough of those with the Carrows all those years ago, but this was different. Messing about with me or Michael was one thing, we were members of Dumbledore's Army; messing about with our kids?

Harry took away the spell from the door and motioned for us to leave. After we'd made it out into the hallway he said a few things to Lupin, sending the Auror off without a word. "Ted will get you what you need. Got a spare office in the Auror department if you want to use it."

I closed my eyes for a moment and erased the image of Andrew from my mind. Had to think clearly. "Thanks for the offer but I like my office. Let me guess, Professor Muggle's old spot?"

He ran a hand through his hair. "Yeah, nobody else will take it. We'll be in touch, Terry."

-ooo-

I loosened my tie and sat back at my desk, details of the Corner case spread out to review. Someone had moved past threatening Michael Corner and had moved on to poison in order to keep him from getting the cursed book to work and had put his son in St. Mungo's. The cursed book was half of a matched set, and apparently they would only work if the two books were put together. My source had been snuffed by the killing curse, Professor Muggle went on a tangent about how the books were named after old Muggle myths and I was still apparently on decent enough terms with Rolf Scamander that he sent the Aurors my way. Miranda's way, actually. I wanted to talk to Michael, but I'd promised his wife that I'd keep it private, and if you can't trust a private investigator to keep something private then you're in trouble. Potter's lot was on the case as well, but they seemed to be missing the Snitch at every turn, just a few seconds late. On top of it all Miranda thought that Faith Corner was cheating on Michael with her old Slytherin boyfriend because of a few old pictures. Any way you sliced it the whole thing was a giant bloody mess.

Apparently I'd nodded off for a while because the next thing I remember was Miranda sitting on my desk playing with my hair.

"Wakey wakey, love. You'll want to hear this." She pulled out a folder of parchment and held it in her hands as if it was goblin made. "Then again, you might not."

I sat up, cracked my back and took the folder from her. "Hit the high points."

She raised an eyebrow and shrugged her shoulders. "Ok, you asked for it. Michael Corner isn't Andrew Corner's father and Andrew has a sister. I think that covers the high points."

I looked at her and after all those years I could tell when she was joking. She wasn't joking. "Proof?"

"It's in there, but you never liked reading the medical twaffle so here goes. When Lupin sent over Andrew and Michael's medical records from St. Mungo's I couldn't see anything different. Same blood type and all that; besides, the Healers there aren't interested in the same things I am. The Ministry, though, now that's a different matter. I sent off for Ministry records of anyone in our research and after a little bit of convincing I got what I wanted. Remind me to take twenty Galleons out of the bribery budget later. Anywhoo, the Ministry has gotten quite sophisticated lately regarding record keeping and clearances. Remember back a few years ago when there was that spell that worked against gingers? The bloke who had it in for Ron Weasley? Ever since then the Ministry is keeping genetic records on employees. They don't actually _do_ anything with the data as far as I can see, but it's all there. I ran Michael's records against Andrew's and while they share the same blood type they aren't actually related."

"Andrew isn't Michael's son?"

"Nope, love, he's not. Sorry." She shifted her weight on the table and crossed her legs. "Now this is where it gets even weirder. Michael's records are from when he was an Obliviator, before he started at Dumbledore U. Since I asked the records people to give me anyone connected they must have done a spell to pull any related records. One of the records is for Theda Park-Winston, and after triple-checking there's no doubt about it, she and Andrew Corner are siblings."

I watched her raise an eyebrow and give me the 'I told you so' look I'd seen many times before. "And let me guess, Theda's father is…"

"Richard Park. Her old Slytherin boyfriend."

"I need the full file on Richard…" She handed me a folder. "Ahead as usual."

The file on Richard Park was fairly thin, mostly due to his position at the Ministry. He worked as an Obliviator, one of Michael's colleagues. Married Edith Winston, Ron Weasley's assistant, and they had one daughter, Theda. The girl had started as a low-level Unspeakable not too long ago so almost all of her data would undoubtedly covered with confidentiality spells. Richard and Edith had divorced in 2028, their daughter's third year at Hogwarts. Richard Park was still tall, moderately decent looking and more than anything else in financial trouble. His investments had all failed to pan out, he was barely holding on to his house and he'd petitioned to eliminate the monthly Galleons he sent to his ex-wife. More than that, though, Miranda's notes in his file made it crystal clear that he was the father of Theda Park-Winston and Andrew Corner.

"That's why the poison didn't work, Terry. Not a genetic match."

I heard my wife speak but it didn't register. Michael Corner's only child was not his flesh and blood. One of my best friends, even if I hadn't spoken to him in years, and I knew something that could rip his world apart. I shoved everything down until I could breathe normally and put the folder on the desk.

"We need more. Full details on everybody; Richard Park, Edith Winston, Faith, everybody. I don't know how yet, but I have a suspicion that this is all connected to that book somehow. Our best bet might bet to talk to Edith Winston but I don't want Weasley to know. Any ideas?"

She nodded. "We've got lunch with Melody Boyd tomorrow."

Professor Muggle's wife. She was a bit of a bitch sometimes but she had a level head on her shoulders. More importantly she knew I didn't mess around. "Wear something conservative then, you always set her off. At least Hank won't be there."

Miranda headed out of the office and left me with the files and the fact that somehow I was going to have to tell Michael that Andrew wasn't his son. It wasn't something I could keep forever. Hopefully I'd have enough figured out so I could give him some good news on the book. I closed the file and put it in my desk drawer. That could keep; I had to figure out who had tried to poison Andrew and how it was related to the book, but most of all I had the sinking feeling that I was running out of time.


	4. Case Closed

**Chapter 4: Case Closed**

Whatever hopes I'd had of continuing the investigation in the usual manner was blown out of the water the next morning, as when I opened _The Prophet_ there it was on the cover, the story of Michael and Andrew Corner's poisoning. The headline was large, but thankfully the details were scant. All the reporter knew was that the two men had been sent to hospital as the result of a rather nasty poison. No motive was ascribed to the perpetrator, and both men were expected to make a full recovery. The Auror department made one of their famous non-committal statements, saying that they were investigating and the full power of the Auror department was involved. I'm sure Potter wouldn't have said 'full power' as that phrase still held some nasty connotations from a long time ago.

Spent the bulk of the morning looking through the case and mulling things over. We were meeting Melody Boyd and Edith Winston over at Colony House, the Boyd's place up in Stintborough. Edith and the Boyd's became fast friends back when the Professor needed help with the WLF; I'd taught him how to shoot as a means of protection. Knew well enough not to tell him that he was a natural with the firearms and was decent out in the field, his head would have swelled enough that it would have been hard to fit in the door. At one point Rolf had even considered asking him to join the Invisibles, but I put that to bed; he was an academic, even though in his dreams he was an agent. Plus I didn't want to face his wife if that had happened.

Luckily for everyone involved Miranda looked very conservative when we arrived up at Colony House. When I asked her she said it was the outfit she wore when she visited the nuns at the convent in Switzerland last year. Didn't think she needed to go that far, but it wouldn't be for long. Melody met us at the door, and when we made it inside it wasn't as awkward as I'd thought it would be, as Miranda and Melody started talking about Anton, then it turned into a discussion on children. I sat there and listened as Edith Winston talked about her daughter Theda; it was obvious that she was proud of the girl. Part of me wanted to tell her that Theda had a brother, but I knew better than that. Easier to let them figure out things on their own, and besides, if she was too emotional I wouldn't be able to get the information I needed. I waited for a pause and then cleared my throat.

"Ms. Winston, I apologize in advance. I need to ask you a few questions regarding your ex-husband."

She blinked for a few moments and then glanced over to Melody. Once Melody nodded at her Edith sat back and crossed her arms over her chest. "For an investigation? Go ahead. Bastard is trying to stop his alimony payments."

I hid the smile that wanted to come, as I knew in her frame of mind she'd spill like an overturned butterbeer. I was right. For the next half hour or so she told me all about Richard Park. They'd known each other from Hogwarts, obviously, and had dated once or twice in school, but it was after they'd been out for a few years that he called her up. I did the maths and realized that he'd called her not too long after Michael had married Faith. They'd been somewhat flush to start out, decent little house, and his job as an Obliviator brought in some decent Galleons, but they'd fought over the usual married couple things. Money, providing for their daughter, same as about every other couple. When it got to the part when they divorced, though, that's when the venom came out. Richard had said that his long hours were due to his job at the Ministry, but she'd caught him having an affair with another woman. Didn't go into the particulars, as she said her memory was somewhat fuzzy on the specifics, but she'd found out that he was sleeping with another woman. That had been the last straw, and they'd divorced not long after that. Besides the chronology she said that he was a vain man, always concerned with appearances, and still bitter that the Weasleys were so successful instead of Zonko's. He always tried to live a little bit better than his Gringott's balance would allow, and there were several rather unpleasant visits from the goblins.

Our little visit ended when pregnant Mione Malfoy showed up with her two daughters. Apparently she needed to go to another appointment at St. Mungo's and wanted Melody to watch her granddaughters. Miranda tapped me on the leg and I knew that was the sign to leave. I thanked Edith for her cooperation, Melody for the use of her house and the tea, and walked out the door with Miranda.

As soon as we arrived back at the office Miranda turned her hair orange and sat down at her desk.

"Are you as troubled about Edith's memory as I am?"

I sat down next to her desk and loosened my tie. "Yes?"

"He's an Obliviator, Terry. If he'd been shagging Faith for years, that's how he hid it. He obliviated his own wife. If he's capable of that, what else would he do?"

-ooo-

Potter's office was still a mess, and after I moved aside a slightly smoking box and sat in the chair Harry took off his glasses.

"I don't have much time today, Terry. What is it?"

"Think you might have a rogue Obliviator on the loose. That and a possible motive for getting rid of Michael Corner."

He straightened up and looked me dead in the eye. "Go on."

I laid it out. What Miranda found out about Andrew not being Michael's son, how Richard Park was Andrew's father as well as Theda Park-Winston's and Edith's fuzzy memories. Harry nodded along.

"I don't know if that's enough to bring Park in, Terry."

"Exactly. I'd put one of yours on it, surveillance. Put Lupin on it, he seems like he knows what he's doing, even if he is a smart-arse."

Harry smiled slightly. "Part of that's my fault, I'm afraid. Ok, I'll put Ted on surveillance. Thanks for bringing this to me. I'll keep this just between us."

"Good. I appreciate that." I stood up, but before I could leave Harry stopped me.

"Andrew's out of hospital, I told him to take the week off to recover. Michael's still being treated."

"Unconscious?"

"Yes."

"Owl me when he wakes up."

I made my way down to the Centaur's Arse to see what I could find. The fact that Lindsay Herral had been offed didn't affect that lot one bit, as almost as soon as I'd sat down in a corner booth a wild-looking woman sat down across from me. Her hair looked like it hadn't been washed in weeks; she had a scab that covered one side of her nose and her clothes were filthy.

"Are you Terry Boot?"

I nodded. "And you are?"

She looked furtively around the bar. "Let's just say I'm an entrepreneur. Sell a bit of this, a bit of that…"

"And what are you selling today?"

She rubbed her stomach and looked over towards the bar. After flagging down a waitress and ordering enough food for three meals I sat back and looked over to her. "Again, what's for sale?"

"Ah!" Her face lit up and she rubbed her hands together, displaying cracked and dirty fingernails. "The best kind of things, much easier than the usual. Information."

"Go on." She looked over to the bar, so I reached into my coat pocket and pulled out a small pouch of money. "There's plenty there for the food, and for drinks. A lot of drinks. Information."

She leaned close and I could smell firewhiskey, amongst other nasty things on her breath. "Lindsay Herral was a dear, dear friend of mine. Such a pity he's gone. Said you paid well. I even gave him a discount after that little tidbit."

"A discount?"

After rolling her eyes she adjusted her large, sagging breasts. "I sell more than information. Linds was a regular, liked to talk afters. Something about a book. Said he was going to get you twice, once for a tease and then big for the real thing."

_The real thing? That meant that this crone knew where the other book was._ I took out a business card and handed it to her. "Tell you what, I don't want to play around, I'll pay big for the book. One time, no stringing me along. Go to the address on the card in an hour and I'll pay you."

She fingered the card and squinted at me. "Four hundred Galleons. But not there, no, everybody knows you." She took out a quill that had about ten barbs left on it, scribbled something on the back of my card and handed it back to me. "I'll meet you there in an hour. Come alone. Anyone else and the offer's dead."

"Have to go to Gringott's. Don't carry that much on me."

The food arrived and she dug in, ignoring me. I paid Mugump the barkeep, counting the money I'd given her as a downpayment and walked out into the beginnings of a hell of a storm. Appropriate. Should have known.

-ooo-

I woke up in one of the Auror interrogation rooms, and not a nice one. Harry sat in front of me while three other Aurors stood around with their wands drawn. My head throbbed as if I'd been kicked by a Thestral. At least Potter was decent enough to have a cup of tea in front of me.

"Can you tell us what happened, Terry?"

I shook my head. "Bloody set-up."

Harry was silent for a while, and after I'd had a few sips of tea he sighed and launched into it. "Terry, we got a tip about the book. When we arrived at the location you were unconscious, you had the book and there was a dead witch next to you."

"You got the book?"

"That's what you're worried about? Terry, we could charge you with murder."

I shook my head. "Did you check my wand?"

Harry spun around in his chair to one of the younger Aurors. He wasn't pleased when he turned back to me.

"Sorry, Harry. Got an enchantment on my wand, not even Miranda could use it without my permission. Invisibles trick. You have it around?" When it was produced I gave Harry permission, and when he checked to see the last spell used he wasn't happy. After he handed it back to me I stuck in my pocket. "Witch wasn't shot with a Muggle firearm, was she?"

"No. Killing curse." He looked over to one of the Aurors. "Tell Whipkins to come see me in my office when we're done here. Millicent, remove the protections. Now."

A young Auror waved her wand and I knew that whatever protective spells the Aurors were using lately had been removed. Potter was angry, but I had a splitting headache and needed to know what the bloody hell had happened. "Want to hear my side of it?"

I told him about the witch in the Centaur's Arse, how she'd been 'involved' with Herral, and how they'd planned on gouging me for Galleons. He nodded and then took off his glasses.

"I think somebody tried to set you up as well, Terry. They don't know you like I do, there's no way you'd be so sloppy. Hell, Robards would have blown up if…you know what I mean."

"I do. So you've got the book. Both of them, now, which means that something went wrong for whoever was planning to get me out of the picture. My guess? They wanted the book, knew that old crone had it and planned to kill her and pin it on me. Lovely. Got the prize and me off their back. So someone knows about me working this case, and I know it isn't your Aurors. That narrows it down. So what now?"

Harry stood up. "Come on, we're going to go grab Professor Muggle and then we'll do a little reading."

"Hank? Why do we need Hank?"

"You said he knew about the book names plus something else. Just a hunch."

A fresh-faced witch stuck her head in the door. "Sir? One of our Aurors on the Investigative team hasn't reported in."

Harry waved her off. "Tell the On-Duty, I'll be back soon."

After the trip to Hogwarts to collect the Professor we stood around the books in the restricted research areas of Dumbledore University and something kept bothering me, something about how they'd found me with the dead witch and the book. Something didn't add up. It was hovering at the edges of my consciousness like a Seeker desperately reaching for the Snitch but always losing it. If they'd killed the witch, why hadn't they killed me? To pin her death on me, that was one thing, but if that was the case why hadn't they taken the book? They'd already killed once for information on the book; now that they had the real thing in their hands, why hadn't they taken the bloody thing?

Professor Muggle, wearing an old robe, took out his pipe and lit it. For several minutes he looked scared to touch the books, but finally he got up the nerve and opened the one entitled Lethe. Harry had his wand out, just in case it cursed Hank somehow, but when nothing happened he lowered his arm. The Professor flipped through the pages for a moment but then turned to the other book, the one entitled Mnemosyne. Again he repeated the process, turning pages, but nothing seemed to happen. He took another few puffs off his pipe and then picked up the books, opened them to their centers, and then placed them on top of each other. The deep green light enveloped both of the books, and after it grew to a blindingly bright crescendo all of us looked back to the table. One book sat on the table instead of two.

Harry went over to the book and opened it up, hesitant at first, but when nothing happened he started reading. "Holy hippogriffs, we've got them."

"Did I help?" Hank puffed happily on his pipe, smoke filling the small room.

Harry nodded. "Definitely. You had just enough magic."

I finally figured out Potter's hunch; Hank had just enough magic to make the connections between the books, but not enough that the curses would work on him. After going over to the table I looked over Potter's shoulders and there it was, all the details on the WLF. Names, amounts, addresses, assignments…everything. "Harry, take a look in there and see if you find the name Richard Park."

"Edith's ex-husband?" Hank looked shocked. "What's he got to do with this?"

I looked over to the Professor. "If I'm right, and I think I am, he's got plenty to do with this."

Harry flipped pages for a while until he stopped, turned back, and moved his index finger down the page until he stopped three quarters of the way to the bottom. "Here it is, Terry. You were right. One of the Obliviation units."

Everything snapped into place. Motive. Perpetrator or perpetrators. The poison and the killings. Richard Park had done it all, obliviated those who knew something they shouldn't. One of the worst stereotypical Slytherins. He'd even gone as far as to poison his own son to throw the Aurors off the trail. A complete bastard. "Harry, I think you've got enough to bring him in."

-ooo-

As soon as we got to the Auror department the place was in an uproar; people were everywhere, somehow the press had got word and it was generally a madhouse. Harry, being Harry, got everyone to shut up and generally restored order, though the crowd was still somewhat unmanageable. Once we got through that lot it was easy to figure out what had happened, as Richard Park and Faith Corner, both in magical handcuffs, were shouting at each other as they were being led to interrogation rooms. Lupin and an older Auror met Harry and I as we walked in, both of them shaking their heads. Potter directed us all to his office, and once we'd cleaned up the place long enough to find somewhere to sit it all came out.

Lupin had done what Potter had asked and had trailed Richard Park. He'd gone to a seedy side of Muggle London and had partaken in the somewhat shabby favors of a lady of the evening. He'd stayed there until late, left and had gone home and spent most of the evening reading until Faith Corner showed up at his place looking like a banshee. They'd talked and then began throwing belongings into several suitcases. Lupin was just about to do something when he saw a person move into the house and that's when the spellwork began. The older Auror, a witch named Ruby Frye, was the member of the Investigative team that hadn't shown up. She'd been trailing Faith Corner and was the person I had to thank for not being obliviated to kingdom come or worse. Her story exonerated me of that witches' death, because not only did she see Faith kill the witch she also saw her obliviated me. That explained why I couldn't remember like usual. Aurors notice things, Muggle Ops notice things, and above all Invisibles notice things; I'd begun to worry that I was losing it in my old age. Faith was reaching for the book when Auror Frye busted in and sent Faith into a frenzy culminating in Apparition. Once she'd ruled out the Corner residence she went to the previous place she'd followed Faith; Park's house.

After hearing everything Harry thanked Lupin and Frye, told them he expected their reports in the morning and dismissed them. He ruffled his hair and looked at me, and I knew exactly what he was going to ask.

"Want to interrogate them with me? Old time's sake?"

I nodded. "Her first."

The Faith Corner that sat in front of me was much different than the one who'd hired me days before. Instead of exuding that calm, aristocratic manner that always seemed to set people on edge she was like a caged animal. A caged wild animal. Harry stood against the wall as I sat down in front of her.

"Think I have some developments on your case."

"Go fuck yourself." She spat at me, hitting me in the chest.

I looked down at the spittle covering my tie and ignored it. "How much did he know? Michael. Did he know Andrew isn't his?"

"Ravenclaws, sticking together, how _lovely_. He didn't know a damn thing. Too stupid to see what was right in front of him."

"Right." I sat back and crossed my legs. "Edith must have really got under your skin. I did the maths. Andrew and Theda were born only about a month apart. Besides that, though, why now? The book?"

"Yes, that bloody book. When I found it in Richard's home I knew I had to get rid of it. I knew about the curses, knew what was in it. But then I thought, why not kill two birds with one stone?"

"Or at least one Ravenclaw, right?" I took a deep breath. "You sent the book to Michael. You set it all up. Not bad. You sent the letters, did the raven, hired me to throw everyone off the scent. Where'd you get the poison?"

"Oh, I know a woman. We do charity work." She gave me a sneering smile. "You know, for the disadvantaged."

Harry walked over and conjured a chair. Once he'd sat down he looked at her with a glare that cowed most people. Not her. "We have enough to charge you for at least one murder, maybe two, unlawful obliviation, harboring WLF materials, attempted murder by poison, deliberately poisoning your own son…am I missing anything?"

"I'm out four hundred Galleons." I looked at Harry. "I didn't get the book. Does that count as theft?"

Once again Faith spit, this time, though, it was on Harry. He didn't take it as well as I did. Apparently that can be considered an assault on an Auror so he bound her up tightly and frog-marched her off to a holding cell. When we came back Auror Frye stood outside the interrogation room with Auror Lupin, both of them looking pleased. Frye, being the elder Auror, told us what had happened.

Apparently when confronted with the evidence against him, Richard Park, a Slytherin WLF member, sang like a bird. He was telling them everything and anything to save his own skin. He was skint, living from pay period to pay period with only enough money left over for essentials like food, Muggle prostitutes and clothing. He and Faith had been having an affair from right out of Hogwarts, even after they were both married to other people. Park had obliviated Edith, his former wife, but had gotten too drunk on firewhiskey one night and had forgotten, that's how she'd busted him and he'd ended up divorced. She never knew that he'd been with Faith the whole time. Once Faith had found the Lethe part of the WLF book in one of his hiding places they'd hatched the plan. If everything had gone off like they had hoped Michael Corner would be dead, I'd be in custody for killing Lindsay Herral and the old witch, they'd have the Mnemosyne part of the book and Faith would inherit Michael's money. They would have married and moved to the Barbados. He also said that he would testify against Faith in the Wizangamot for a reduced sentence; after all, she'd killed Herral and the witch, not him.

Harry looked over to me and put a hand on my shoulder. "Leave this to us, Terry. Ted can show you the back way out. It's new from when you were here. I'll be in touch."

I nodded. "I always knew she was bad news."

* * *

><p>Miranda and I sat at the restaurant waiting for the others to show, and they were late. Even after all those years of stakeouts and surveillance Miranda still had a hard time waiting for people in non-threatening situations. She played with her fork, unfolded and refolded the napkin, all manner of things. I sat there and watched the door. It wasn't long before she couldn't take it and flagged down a waiter to order a drink.<p>

"I can't believe he's up and walking, Terry. What did the Healers say again?"

"Three to six months, 'Randa. They said it would be three to six months before he could walk again."

"Well it's been two." She took the drink from the waiter and downed half of it, spilling some slightly in her prominently displayed cleavage. "Oh bloody hell." Once she'd wiped up the excess with her napkin she sat back in her chair. "Was he always like that?"

I closed my eyes and unbidden memories returned, memories of my seventh year at Hogwarts. "You learned to heal quickly." The door opened and I saw him immediately. "They're here."

Michael Corner walked through the tables of Victus, albeit slowly and with a cane. Edith Winston walked behind him, patient. When they arrived she pulled out the chair for him and we began the meal.

It was odd; Michael and I hadn't talked in literally years, but since everything that had happened the last few months we talked almost every day. Since they found out that Andrew and Theda were siblings Michael and Edith spent a lot of time talking to each other. She'd been up at his room at St. Mungo's a few times a week, then a few more, then every day. Then there was the trial in front of the Wizangamot. I'd testified along with everyone else, and helped keep Michael's spirits up through the whole ordeal. It had been crushing to find out that not only was his son not his biological son, but that his wife had been cheating on him during their entire marriage. The murder plot was just the icing on the cake. His solicitor said it was the easiest divorce he'd ever processed. Richard Park did get off with a lighter sentence for testifying against Faith, but not much. Both were in Azkaban. He'd get out in two hundred years, she was there for life.

Unfortunately one of the side-effects of my public testimony had been the exposure of Boot Investigations to the wizarding world. There was no way that I could take any cases without being noticed. Miranda still could, but not me. My sources at the Centaur's Arse had all dried up and I received even worse looks than usual in Knockturn Alley…it killed the business.

"Oh, before I forget, I have something for you." Michael reached into his robe and pulled out a roll of parchment. "Hermione said she needs an answer before next fall. You know what that means, though."

I nodded. "Tomorrow. What is it? I don't owe her anything."

Edith smiled. "Just read it."

I unrolled the parchment while Miranda looked over my shoulder. There, in very official, legal language, was an offer to teach Advanced Law Enforcement classes at Dumbledore University. I looked over to Miranda.

"Oh just sign the bloody thing. I'll bring in another investigator; you're useless at the office now."

I took out a Muggle pen from my jacket, signed the contract and handed it back to Michael. I took it from the large smile on his face that he was rather happy. "Don't call me professor."

"Oh no." He took a sip of wine and shook his head. "Wouldn't dream of it."


End file.
